


leon kuwata/yasuhiro hagakure smut

by scene_kid_opposum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scene_kid_opposum/pseuds/scene_kid_opposum
Summary: mmmmmmmmm yes smut
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 74





	leon kuwata/yasuhiro hagakure smut

**Author's Note:**

> also consent is hot

"Wellllll! Your food has been tainted with aphrodisiacs! And whoever's wears off last will be EXECUTED!" Monokuma's bellowing laughter filled the gym, the students confused and shocked. "Well, ya little rabbits better start! You wouldn't want to die, would you?" Monokuma said, before finally disappearing behind the podium. The students quickly dispersed, everyone going who knows where.

Leon Kuwata POV

"Stupid, this is all so stupid, he can't be serious!" I thought, pacing. I decided that I'd go to my friend Yasuhiro's dorm room for consolance. I walked to his dorm, entering to see an ill-looking and clammy Hiro.

Yasuhiro Hagakure POV

Shit shit shit! I'll die if I don't do this! But no-one can know that I like guys-  
The thought was cut off by Leon entering the door. I quickly pulled a blanket over myself, nodding to Leon. "H-Hey, Leon, glad you came!" I said, half-lying. I loved it when he came to hang out with me, but now? While I have a raging boner?  
"Hey dude, you alright? You don't look too good." Leon said, poking me and bringing me back to the moment.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Just, w-worried is all."  
"Are you sure? There's gotta be some chick you can.." He said, sitting right next to me and putting an arm around me. My face must've been bright red, because I saw Leon's face go from pale to red in an instant. "W-Wait, you're into... dudes?"  
"W-Wait, no! Well, maybe! I-" I sighed, putting my face into my hands. I felt the bed rise, and I looked up. "W-Wait! Don't go!" I exclaimed.  
"Relax, I'm just locking the door." He said with a smirk on his face, and, sure enough, he locked the door and walked back over. He pulled the blanket off me, pinning me down to the bed. I gasped a little before he stopped. "Wait, is this okay-"  
"Yesyesyesyesitsokjustpleasedontstop-" I stammered out, not believing what was going on. Leon nodded, putting a hand on my stubbled chin, leaning down and kissing me. It felt so sweet and heavenly, then I felt Leon reach his hand, previously on my face, up my shirt, tracing my side. I gasped, allowing Leon to hungrily put his tongue in my mouth, his cold piercing sending shivers down my spine. I used my arm to pull him closer, Leon pulling his jacket off, then separating from me. I whined, embarrassingly, then I noticed he was only in his boxers, then I quickly did the same. I noticed his nipples were pierced too. Hot. He put his clothed boner against mine, grinding against me. I choked back a moan, doing the same to him. He leaned forward, attacking my neck with his mouth, sucking and biting on the delicate skin. I whined, and he lifted up, most likely leaving bruises on my neck. I didn't care right now. I felt cold air against my member, and looked down, seeing Leon down there, looking up for approval. I nodded, swallowing down my nervousness. He wrapped a hand around my pulsating member, licking a line up the side, then putting my head in his mouth. I put a hand against my mouth, trying not to moan. That tongue piercing is doing its job well. He took his hand off my member, letting more in his mouth and bobbing his head. I panted heavily, trying so hard not to be loud. Before I knew it, he was off of me and off the bed. I whined, just to see him come back up from under the bed with a bottle of lube and a condom. He came back on the bed, lubing up his fingers to prep me. I took a breath as he popped a finger into me, then another. I covered my mouth back up again, but Leon pulled my hands away  
"Remember Monokuma said the rooms are soundproofed?" He said, putting a third finger into me. I gasped loudly, still trying to hold back a moan. He scissored his fingers inside of me, finally breaking me. I moaned a little, then Leon took his fingers out of me. He shuffled between my bent legs, spreading my legs and taking off his own boxers, rolling the condom on and lubing up his rock-hard erection. Hoooooly shit, was he huge. I must've looked worried, because he put a hand on my stomach, comforting me. "It's okay. If it hurts, I'll stop." He said, and I nodded, wiggling my hips eagerly. He laughed lightlly, slowly positioning himself at my enterance, and entering all the way. I moaned loudly, good thing for soundproofed walls. He pulled back, thrusting slowly, and not with his whole member. I gripped the bedsheets, moaning and grunting. His hand must've slipped, because it slapped against my lower leg. I moaned, not knowing I was into that. I got flustered, but he must've been into it. He grinned, and with a swift, hard smack, he slapped my ass. I moaned more, and he picked up his pace. I moaned loudly again, his thrust hitting my sensitive bundle of nerves. He noticed, and began to thrust swift and hard into my spot, occasionally smacking my ass. I was a squirming mess, moaning loudly. I felt a knot in my stomach.  
"L-L-Leon, I'm gonna cum!" I managed to say out.  
"Me too, l-lets cum together!"  
I agreed, and we both came, me on myself and Leon's stomach and chest, and Leon into the condom. He pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it in the bin. He grabbed a towel, cleaning it off the both of us. We both pull our boxers on, and he grabs the blanket, pulling it over the two of us and cuddling up to me.  
"Can we do this again?" He said, nuzzling into my bruised neck.  
"Hell yeah, that'd be great. I love you." I said, closing my eyes.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> who got excecuted, you may ask?  
> hi-fucking-fumi  
> because body pillows dont count


End file.
